


Quiet and Sunsets

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Bulkhead enjoy a sunset together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet and Sunsets

It was fun to sit on the beach at Dinobot Island and watch the sunset. It was quiet and peaceful. The sunset was beautiful and no one ever bothered them. After Bulkhead has gotten into art, he had asked if Prowl didn’t mind if he came along. Even if he wasn’t going to paint, Bulkhead would still come along and they would just sit. Today was one of those days.  
“We should do this more.” Bulkhead looked over to the cyber-ninja, he usually wasn’t the one to break the silence.  
“Watch the sunsets?” Prowl nods. He enjoyed quiet and lately he’s realized that Bulkhead was quiet. It was nice to just sit, silently, and watch. Nothing more.  
“I like this.” Bulkhead motions to the island, “All this. The sunset, the island, the quiet. It’s fun.” Prowl looks up at the much larger Autobot. Bulkhead had been surprising Prowl ever since they came to Earth. Yes, he was clumsy and destructive, but he was more like Sari’s plush animals than anything else. He was smart and creative and cared for these humans a lot more than Prowl did.  
“I do as well,” Prowl smiles. “Perhaps we can stay a little later? Sari says that the stars are really nice out here.”  
“Really?” Bulkhead’s optics seemed to light up at the suggestion. “Maybe we can see some constellations, I’ve learned a few of them.” Bulkhead happily leans back onto the ground, looking at the sky. “When do you think the stars will come out?”  
“I’m not sure.” Prowl lies down on the beach with Bulkhead, glad that he wanted to stay longer. “Guess we’ll have to wait and see.”


End file.
